Gravity Falls and Splatters
Gravity Falls and Splatters is the Season 44 crossover starter where the stars of Gravity Falls take a trip to Happy Tree Town. Roles Starring *Dipper *Mabel *Stan Featuring *Lumpy *Cryptie *Nutty *Swindler Appearances *Sniffles *Bill Cipher *Generic Tree Friends Plot A bus called the Speedy Beaver drives into Tree Town and Dipper, Mabel, and Stan come out. Lumpy the mayor comes up and introduces them to the town. Later, Dipper comes out of his hotel room and goes into the woods with journal 3''. He bumps into a creature (which is not shown on-screen) and Dipper looks through ''3 for it. A nearby Cryptie sees he likes hunting monsters and befriends him. Meanwhile, Mabel sees a lollipop on the ground and runs for it. Nutty also gets it and they do a tug-o-war on it. Mabel gets the lollipop, but notices all it is is a stick. She looks at Nutty licking his lips and gets mad and attacks Nutty. Also meanwhile, Stan has made a mini-Mystery Shack in his apartment. Swindler comes in and sees Stan scamming people. Dipper and Cryptie are hunting monsters, Mabel is fighting Nutty, and now Stan and Swindler are scamming people. It seems everyone has good company. Lumpy the mayor is about to make a speech, but a lollipop stick impales him. Nutty runs past him along with Mabel, who is throwing lollipops at him. Lumpy survived this, and Dipper is running by, about to go into the forest, and he accidentally shines his flashlight at Lumpy's eyes and he is blinded. Stan and Swindler are fighting over the money, and a -12 dollar bill (Gravity Falls prop) flies out the window and slices Lumpy's head off. Dipper runs into Cryptie in the forest, and a giant snake gets up on them and bites them. Dipper drops his book and it opens on a "Very Deadly Snake" page, and Dipper and Cryptie die. Mabel throws a lollipop at Nutty that bounces back and gets stuck on Mabel. She rips it off and it rips her skin off, and a bunch of blood pours out and she dies of blood loss. Nutty laughs and walks with his eyes closed, and runs into a gumball machine and is hit by glass. Later, Swindler is splattered on the ground, and Stan picks up Dipper and Mabel and walks out of the hotel, but the one running it (Sniffles) asks him to take off the decorations and fake exhibits. It cuts to Bill carved in a tree, and he is heard saying "I'll be watching you..." in clear English. Moral Life's a mystery! Deaths *Lumpy's head is sliced by a dollar bill. *Dipper and Cryptie are bitten by a very deadly snake. *Mabel dies of blood loss. *Nutty could of died when he is hit by glass (debatable). *Swinder splatters on the ground (off-screen). Trivia *Bill Cipher, a dream demon from Gravity Falls episode Dreamscaperers, makes numerous cameos in this episode: **On the window of the bus the Pines family come out of. **On the Mystery Shack Hotel Room's window identical to this one. **The design of a lollipop Mabel is throwing at Nutty. **On the gumball machine before the glass is broken. **At the end of the episode (not really a cameo). *This episode's special guest voices: **Jason Ritter as Dipper **Kristen Schaal as Mabel **Alex Hirsch as Stan and Bill Cipher *Stan didn't seem to notice the twins dead. *Waterclam later said Bill Cipher will have one cameo for the next two episodes as a reference to this episode. After that, Gravity Falls characters will no longer be used. *Soos and Wendy from the show were supposed to appear, and so was Waddles (Mabel's pig). Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 44 Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes